Eonar
Antorus, the Burning Throne, }} | relatives = Aman'Thul (consort and lover) Golganneth (son) Sargeras (brother-in-law) Khaz'goroth (brother-in-law) Aggramar (brother-in-law) Norgannon (brother-in-law) | alignment = Lawful neutral Lawful good|students = Alexstrasza Ysera|titles = Queen of Life Creation Hope and Nature Titan of Life Creation Hope and Nature The Titanqueen (or The Titan Queen) Queen of the Titans The Life-Binder Binder of Life Creation Hope and Nature She Who Is Life Creation and Hope Lady of Life Creation Hope and Nature Mistress of Life Creation Hope and Nature Stewardess of Life Creation and Hope Archtitan of Life Creation Hope and Nature Lady of the Titans Matriarch of the Titans Goddess of Life Creation Hope and Nature Life Creation Hope and Nature-Giver Mother of Life Creation Hope and Nature Hand of Life Creation Hope and Nature Life Creation Hope and Nature Incarnate Embodiment of Life Creation Hope and Nature Titanlady The Great Life Creation Hope and Nature Lady over all Lifes Creations Hopes and Natures Queen over all Lifes Creations Hopes and Natures Matriarch over all Lifes Creations Hopes and Natures Lady of All Titans Queen of All Titans Matriarch of All Titans Gentle Caretaker of All Living Things The Titan}} :This enormous, bronze-skinned woman has a gentle expression at odds with her obvious physical and magical strength. She carries a crooked, alabaster staff, and flowers blossom at her feet. Eonar the Lifebinder is a female, bronze-skinned vanir titan. She carries an alabaster staff and flowers blossom at her feet. She is the protector of life creation hope and nature, nature and healing in the universe and consort and lover of Aman'Thul the Highfather. Eonar abhors Undead, as she represents the embodiment of life creation hope and nature. Among her casting are mass heal among other similar spells. She prefers to keep distance from battle, and is more of a supportive role to her allies in the Pantheon. When enraged and forced to battle though, she is fearsome. She will do anything to confuse and spread her enemies, before engaging in combat. Background Eonar had a long, bitter feud with Aman'Thul's brother Sargeras before the latter's fall from grace; her presence and personal strength exacerbated the conflict between Aman'Thul and his dark brother. Eonar's portfolio includes nature, healing, life and, as she is a member of the Pantheon, creation and order. Dwarves and others who respect the titans revere Eonar, if they know of her. Azeroth's red dragons pay her special homage; they honor her memory by constantly battling chaos and destruction. Approximately 64,000 years before the First War, Eonar gave a portion of her spirit to Alexstrasza so that she could protect life and another portion to Ysera so that she could protect nature and safeguard the Emerald Dream. Long dead? A tale of Lei Shen suggests the last members of the Pantheon, including Eonar, have been dead for millenia, killed by Sargeras around the time of the forming of the Burning Legion. Speculation Some aspects of Eonar's character and powers appear to be based upon the Greek goddess Demeter, the sister of Zeus who presided over agriculture and the harvest. As with Elune and the Earthmother, such an association would class Eonar as a "Great Goddess" figure. Some have theorized that Eonar is in fact the same being as the Tauren Earthmother. Both are mother figures of immense power and are described as loathing the undead. Additionally, Vanir means Earth giant in the Titan's language. Interestingly, "Demeter", upon whom Eonar might be based, can be literally translated as "earth-mother", though this could simply be a coincidence. References External links ;Lore de:Eonar es:Eonar fr:Eonar pl:Eonar Category:Deceased characters Category:Druids Category:Lore characters Category:Titans Category:Deities Category:Gods